Tempting the Fates
by The Goddess Bastet
Summary: Part 2 of the 'Discovering Her Destiny' trilogy: The Fates weave the threads that lead people to their destiny. They've led Max astray before, but perhaps this time she's found her soulmate. M/A.Final chapter!
1. Quit Playing Games With My Heart

Title: Discovering Her Destiny : Tempting the Fates  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Alec, do you think that I'd give him to Max?  
  
Summary: The Fates weave the threads that lead people to their destiny. They've led Max astray before, but perhaps this time she's found her soulmate.  
  
Pairings: Max and Alec. If any two people were destined/designed to be together, it would be them. (And I've only watched 1 episode!)  
  
Setting: 2023  
  
Spoilers: Anything and Everything from both the show's seasons can pop up somewhere. I have only just begun to watch Season 2 myself - Designate This aired on the 22 March, so if I'm not totally accurate; just know it's because I must've read the transcript wrong or something, and TELL me that it's wrong, so that I can FIX it!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Quit Playing Games With My Heart.  
  
'It's amazing what can happen in three years.' Max thought as she sat on the top of the Seattle Space Needle. Her life had jumped like a leapfrog from painful situation to painful situation - each a step and hurdle which had led her to this moment. Maybe now she could finally move on with her life.  
  
Nothing had been the same with Logan and her after she had come back from Manticore. They had kissed, and he had even told her that he loved her; but there had been something missing on both sides. The chemistry that had previously sparkled between them just wasn't there. It had taken the entire year, but they had both eventually realized that their love story had come to an end before it really started. Their friendship was still intact. Logan had moved on with Asha; and the two were so perfect together, that nobody could doubt that they were the very definition of destiny.  
  
As for HER love life...  
  
Max smiled. The past year had been the most beautiful that she had ever experienced. It was if the Fates were compensating her for the depressing year that she and Logan had before they broke up. After their separation, it was as if she had been given a light in a dark room, and she could see the relationship for what it really was: Respect. Friendship. Trust. It was as if she could see in color again - like the first time she experienced life outside Manticore. She was released. The strain of having to officially be in a non-contact relationship had made her an irritable and bitter person. She always used to take out all of her frustration on poor Alec. After the separation, she recognized that he had done more than relieve her tension. Being with him used to be a balm for her saddened soul. They always floated towards eachother - like the Fates were setting them up. Now she and Alec even lived together. But the Fates had thrown her and Logan together - only to pull them apart just as things were going right. Max had never believed in fate or destiny, but now she was a devout follower. To her, even the Blue Lady couldn't compete with the Fates when it came to playing Max like a puppet. If Max had a guarantee that the rest of her life was going to be half as good as the last year had been, then she didn't mind a little supernatural meddling. But as it was, Max had no such guarantee, and she wished that she could be consulted before her life took another sharp corner. Things with Alec were going so great, but she knew better than to think that it would last. When the time came, Max would let him go with dignity. That he had stayed so long with her was nothing short of a miracle.  
  
"Hey." said a voice behind Max, startling her out of her reverie.  
  
"Alec." she replied with a grin.  
  
"Where were you just now? You didn't even hear me coming up! I've been watching you dreaming for a whole minute." He was chuckling.  
  
"I was just thinking...."  
  
"About me? C'mon! Admit it! I saw that smile on your face!"  
  
"I was thinking about how my life has changed so much."  
  
"I think about how my life's changed too. Beautiful night, isn't it?" he asked, looking at their moonlit view of the slumbering city.  
  
Max wondered what he had thought about the changes in his life - since a lot of those were due to her.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
He cut her off before she could say another word.  
  
"Max, I love you."  
  
Max was delighted. It always thrilled her when he said that.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He smiled. Then he pulled out a little box from the pocket of his jacket.  
  
"Will you marry me?" 


	2. A Promise of Forever

Title: Discovering Her Destiny : Tempting the Fates  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Alec, do you think that I'd give him to Max?  
  
Summary: The Fates weave the threads that lead people to their destiny. They've led Max astray before, but perhaps this time she's found her soulmate.  
  
Pairings: Max and Alec. If any two people were destined/designed to be together, it would be them.  
  
Setting: 2023  
  
Spoilers: Anything and Everything from both the show's seasons can pop up somewhere. I have only just begun to watch Season 2 myself - Designate This aired on the 22 March, so if I'm not totally accurate; just know it's because I must've read the transcript wrong or something, and TELL me that it's wrong, so that I can FIX it!  
  
Chapter 2: A Promise of Forever.  
  
  
  
He was looking at her expectantly, a look which reminded her of a devoted puppy.  
  
"Huh?" was all that she could manage.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Her mind was desperately trying to restart.  
  
"But...wait, I've got to think."  
  
He was starting to get edgy. The normally cool and collected Alec was nervous.  
  
"You just said that you loved me."  
  
Her reply was rapid.  
  
"I do..."  
  
"And I love you. What's there to think about? Just say 'Yes'!"  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Alec, there's more to marriage than just love. Besides, we've been going out for a few months!"  
  
He looked incredulous.  
  
"That's a lot longer than most people. Heck, didn't Lisa from work get hitched a month after she even met the guy?"  
  
"You've only been out of Manticore for two years. You're not ready for a commitment."  
  
Now he really was angry.  
  
"Don't pin this on me, Max! I'm ready for commitment. I'd spend the rest of my life with you. Apparently, you're not that thrilled about doing the same with me. Look Max, I said that I'd been thinking about how my life's changed. You were there every step of the way, and you know what? I'm happy. Freedom was the best thing that could've happened to me - and it's all because of you."  
  
Max just looked down without saying a word.  
  
He put the little box back into his pocket. It hadn't even been opened. He spoke softly; as if his heart would shatter if he spoke too loudly.  
  
"This was a mistake. But I don't understand. I thought that you felt the same way I do..."  
  
When Max looked up, he could see tears streaming down her face. His own eyes threatened to reveal his bitter disappointment.  
  
"I do love you Alec, but I'm not ready for marriage. I'm so sorry."  
  
Alec visibly relaxed, although he was shaken. He supposed that he had imagined that she would fall into his arms with a breathed "Yes!", just like in the movies. He hadn't expected this rejection in reality. After Rachel, Max was the only woman he had allowed to steal his heart. Now like the thief she was, she had gone and fenced it. But he hated to see her cry.  
  
"Why are you so scared, Max?"  
  
"I'm never scared!"  
  
Alec reached out and brushed the tears that streamed down her face.  
  
"You're terrified. I just don't understand why. We've been together for months. You can trust me. Is that what this is about? Do you think that I'd leave you for some bimbo?"  
  
Her head was now on his shoulder.  
  
"Marriage is a promise of Forever, Alec. Or it should be. Forever is a long time - a lot longer than a year or two. We can't tell what destiny will throw at us and I don't want us to make a promise that we can't be sure of keeping."  
  
Alec was starting to get confused at her argument.  
  
"Nobody knows what's going to happen. But they still take the chance, and they make it work. I've learnt a lot about love, Max. I've seen an eighty year old couple walking hand-in-hand through the park looking only at eachother. That's what I want for us. I know that we were meant to be together."  
  
Max sighed.  
  
"But I don't know! I used to think that Logan and I were meant to be together too. Look how that turned out."  
  
Alec jerked away from her and stood.  
  
"This is about Logan? You're turning me down because of Logan? So what, you've still got feelings for him?" he yelled.  
  
"No! Alec..."  
  
He didn't let her finish. He turned around and stalked away; ignoring the desperate pleads of the woman he loved. He couldn't allow her to see his heart break.  
  
  
  
=====================================================================  
  
A/N: If you're confused, then don't worry, so am I. In Ch1, Max is going on about how she and Alec are meant for eachother, and here she's saying that doesn't know if they are. Basically, I'm trying to convey that although Max feels that this time is the real thing, she's too worried that it's not, and that she's going to have another failed relationship. Although she can deal with a failed relationship, she can't handle a failed marriage. If that makes ANY sense to you, then give yourself a pat on the back. If you can identify what i'm TRYING to convey with what I've actually written, then you can treat yourself to a chocolate. Think of it as a challenge. Please keep up the reviews!  
  
P.S. As I've been asked to produce both a prequel and a sequel for this story, guess what? I originally had a sequel in mind, but now I'll add in the prequel to make it a Trilogy called "Discovering Her Destiny". Just promise that you'll support me when it's done! 


	3. Down to You

Title: Discovering Her Destiny : Tempting the Fates  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Alec, do you think that I'd give him to Max?  
  
Summary: The Fates weave the threads that lead people to their destiny. They've led Max astray before, but perhaps this time she's found her soulmate.  
  
Pairings: Max and Alec. If any two people were destined/designed to be together, it would be them.  
  
Setting: 2023  
  
Spoilers: Anything and Everything from both the show's seasons can pop up somewhere. I have only just begun to watch Season 2 myself - Designate This aired on the 22 March, so if I'm not totally accurate; just know it's because I must've read the transcript wrong or something, and TELL me that it's wrong, so that I can FIX it!  
  
Chapter 3: Down to You  
  
  
  
Alec sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. It was the early hours of the morning, and the regular customers had already staggered back to their homes. Only the riff-raff and Alec remained. The bartender set down the drink in front of him. It burned Alec's throat and left a fiery trail as it traveled down. He still couldn't believe that she had turned down his proposal and still bring Logan back into the picture. If there was one thing that had terrified Alec during the year that he and Max had been together, it was that Logan would realise what he had lost and return to steal her away. Max had retained a friendship with him, but Alec tensed every time he saw them chatting to one another. Max was a magnet, whether she knew it or not. She drew men to her, and held a power over their hearts so that they could never totally move on.  
  
Alec ordered another drink.  
  
She had denied that she still had romantic feelings for Logan. But Alec knew better. A person doesn't just stop having feelings for a person after two years. He had been willing to share his life with her, and all that she could think about was her relationship with Logan. He thought that Max analysed things too much. Love might not be the only factor in a marriage, but it was a pretty good foundation. He took out the box from his pocket and opened it. He looked down at the simple yet lovely diamond engagement ring. It had cost him a packet, but he'd paid for it out of his own hard- earned money. He had known that Max would appreciate it more if it was bought legally. He had chosen it because of its simplicity. Max wouldn't have liked a flashy big rock...  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
Alec whirled around in his seat to see Max standing behind him. He nodded shortly.  
  
"I'll pawn it off tomorrow." He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice.  
  
Max sat down on the seat next to him.  
  
"I was trying to explain why I said 'No', and you left the moment I mentioned Logan. Anyone ever tell you that you'd make a very posessive husband?"  
  
Alec just ordered another drink.  
  
"We'll have to work on that jealousy complex of yours...and if you stay up drinking all night, then we're gonna have some serious problems."  
  
When her words registered, he looked at her, not daring to breathe. Had he heard her right? He wondered if it was possible for an X5 to be drunk from only 3 drinks. Even if the drink in question happened to be a killer.  
  
"What?"  
  
Max smiled sadly.  
  
"Alec, I'm sorry. You were right. If I'm going to live my entire life basing all my relationships on the one I had with Logan, then I'm never going to be happy. And you do make me feel happy. And safe. And loved. I think that Destiny set me up with Logan, so that it would've eventually led me to you. If I hadn't met him, then I probably wouldn't have been back at Manticore, and I might not have found you. So what I'm trying to say is...If you still want me, I'm ready to be yours."  
  
Alec's voice was thick - and not from the alcohol.  
  
"No, Maxie."  
  
He could see the tears well up in her eyes and he continued.  
  
"I'm yours."  
  
With that he took her hand and picked up the ring. He slid it onto her finger, and as they both looked at it, they knew what it meant to be made for eachother.  
  
Alec looked up to meet Max's eyes. They both smiled, and he leaned over to kiss her.  
  
  
  
============================================================================ =====  
  
A/N :Well, whaddya think? Did I reunite them too quickly? Keep in mind that this was the prequel that was just meant to set the scene for the original story. Look out for the prequel to this: "A Dance with Death. A Date with Destiny." Part 1 of the "Discovering Her Destiny" Trilogy, after which, I'll start the sequel. Both coming soon to a FanFiction site near you.  
  
Oh, and review, review, review! If you don't, you can kiss the Trilogy GOODBYE! 


	4. The Wedding Planner

Title: Discovering Her Destiny : Tempting the Fates  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Alec, do you think that I'd give him to Max?  
  
Summary: The Fates weave the threads that lead people to their destiny. They've led Max astray before, but perhaps this time she's found her soulmate.  
  
Pairings: Max and Alec. If any two people were destined/designed to be together, it would be them.  
  
Setting: 2023  
  
Spoilers: Anything and Everything from both the show's seasons can pop up somewhere. I have only just begun to watch Season 2 myself - Designate This aired on the 22 March, so if I'm not totally accurate; just know it's because I must've read the transcript wrong or something, and TELL me that it's wrong, so that I can FIX it!  
  
  
  
================================================================  
  
A/N : If you haven't read the first chapter of Part 3 yet, then DON'T!  
  
================================================================  
  
Chapter 4: The Wedding Planner  
  
  
  
  
  
"I want a church wedding, Alec."  
  
"I thought that we agreed on the Registration Office."  
  
"But I don't want to just sign some piece of paper. I want a nice normal wedding. I want a reception!"  
  
"OK. Normal wedding with church and reception. Got it."  
  
"With roses and champagne and a boquet for me to throw to the ladies..."  
  
"Since when were you so sappily feminine? Who are you, and what have you done with my fianceÃ¨?"  
  
"I'm getting married, Alec! Love does strange things to a girl. Besides, you're the one who complained that I was unfeminine!"  
  
"But Feminine-Max wants all the expensive stuff. How am I, a mere Jam Pony messenger, supposed to buy champagne in Post-Apocolyptic America?"  
  
"We'll pull a heist! We can have another shot at that baseball!"  
  
"You want to pay for our wedding with stolen money?"  
  
"If you feel like working your butt off, then that's fine with me too. But I will have a perfect wedding!"  
  
"OK, we'll return to our cat-burglaring roots."  
  
"Thank you." and she threw her hands around him and kissed him hard.  
  
"If that's the way you're gonna thank me; anytime!" he said when she broke the kiss apart.  
  
"I'll thank you for all the trouble when we're off on our honeymoon." she said with a wicked gleam in her eye.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"But you still have to tell me where we're going."  
  
"It's a secret."  
  
"Why does this sound so familiar?"  
  
"Because I love surprising you."  
  
"Why do I put up with you?"  
  
"Easy. Because you love me."  
  
They kissed again; until the sound of somebody clearing their throat interrupted them. It was Original Cindy.  
  
"Umm, Boo? You're not on your honeymoon, yet. Could you please keep your lips off eachother for five seconds? I'm drawing up the guest list. Do you want to invite Normal?"  
  
Max and Alec looked at eachother.  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"He might give us a raise, Max."  
  
"Or fire us both because he's so heartbroken!"  
  
"Would you prefer it if I left you for him?"  
  
"If you did that to me, Alec, then you'd deserve eachother."  
  
"Let's just invite him and pray that he doesn't show."  
  
"What if he does?"  
  
"Then we'll elope."  
  
Max turned to Cindy.  
  
"Put him on the list."  
  
"What about Joshua?"  
  
Max looked heartbroken.  
  
"He can't come, OC. He has to stay at home."  
  
Alec nodded sadly, and Original Cindy left the room.  
  
Max and Alec were about to liplock again; when a slim, petite young woman walked in; carrying an assortment of folders and magazines.  
  
"Hi. Are you Max Guevara and fianceÃ¨?"  
  
"Yes. This is Alec. Are you the wedding planner that I called yesterday?"  
  
"That's right." They shook hands.  
  
"Alec, this is Jo-anna...sorry, I didn't get your last name on the phone."  
  
"Jackson. You can call me Jo. Nice to meet you both." She said, shaking Alec's hand.  
  
"You already called in a wedding planner?" he said, speaking to Max while still looking at Jo.  
  
"I knew that you'd see things my way, so I called her in advance." Max admitted with a sheepish grin.  
  
He noticed that she was an extremely attractive woman with long fair hair and large blue eyes. He mentally shook himself. He was going to marry Max, but here he was ogling the wedding planner. What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
"Sir? Uhh, Could you please let go of my hand?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry."  
  
"Alec? You OK?"  
  
"I'm fine, Max."  
  
"You seemed a little out of it."  
  
"Just thinking about you." he lied.  
  
  
  
  
  
=========================================================================  
  
A/N:  
  
Look! I did it! I put in a *GASP* twist! Maybe there's hope for me yet!  
  
Well, I didn't care if you guys wanted this part extended or not, I'm doing it anyway. It's going to be wierd to write Part 2 and 3 at the same time, so I'll just pause Part 3 until this is finished. Very confusing, I know. I'm sorry. If you haven't read the first chapter of Part 3 yet, then DON'T!  
  
============================================================================  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
! 


	5. Jitters

Title: Discovering Her Destiny : Tempting the Fates  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Alec, do you think that I'd give him to Max?  
  
Summary: The Fates weave the threads that lead people to their destiny. They've led Max astray before, but perhaps this time she's found her soulmate.  
  
Pairings: Max and Alec. If any two people were destined/designed to be together, it would be them.  
  
Setting: 2023  
  
Spoilers: Anything and Everything from both the show's seasons can pop up somewhere. I have only just begun to watch Season 2 myself - Designate This aired on the 22 March, so if I'm not totally accurate; just know it's because I must've read the transcript wrong or something, and TELL me that it's wrong, so that I can FIX it!  
  
Chapter 5: Jitters  
  
  
  
Her eyes were like dancing sapphires. They were large, bright and they twinkled when she laughed. Alec couldn't keep his eyes off of Jo. He knew that what he was doing was wrong, but the effect that she had on him was intoxicating. Every shake of her head, every gesture she made, seemed to make time stop. Max was oblivious to his straying eyes, as she animatedly discussed the wedding plans. But he knew that Original Cindy had noticed. He'd have to worry about that later. The time just flew for the women as they worked up a whirlwind with the plans for the wedding. His wedding. He, Alec, was going to marry Max. In one week's time. The thought struck him like a sledgehammer. He had asked Max to marry him. To be his wife. To love and to cherish. Till Death did them part.  
  
Max had been doubtful, but she had eventually agreed. Now she was the one who was excited, while he was beginning to have second thoughts.  
  
'You can take the Playboy out of the game, but you can't take the game outa the playboy.' he thought wryly. He loved Max. He really did. Yet, he was too busy being infatuated with the wedding planner's tresses of golden silk to actually listen to the discussion surrounding his own wedding.  
  
"Alec, what do you think?" Max's voice snapped him out of his reverie.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said, do you think we should have white roses or red?"  
  
"Whichever color you like best, Maxie."  
  
"It's our wedding, Alec. Not just mine. How about a little input?"  
  
"I'm paying, for it, aren't I?" he snapped.  
  
Max's jaw dropped.  
  
"I'm sorry, Max. It's just been a long day."  
  
It was only when Jo looked at her watch that they realized how late it had become. It was evening. They'd been planning since that morning.  
  
"Well, I better get home. But the buses have stopped running!"  
  
"Alec'll give you a lift, won't you?"  
  
"No, that's ok, Max. I'm sure that Mr Alec..."  
  
"You can call me 'Alec', Jo."  
  
"Oh, umm...it's okay, really, Alec. I don't want to put you out of your way. I'll just catch a cab."  
  
"I'll save you the fare. It's no trouble."  
  
Jo was hesitant.  
  
"If you're sure that it's fine..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
When they were in the car, he was silent.  
  
"Thanks for giving me the lift."  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"Nobody's gone out of their way for me before."  
  
He glanced at her swiftly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Most guys just take what they want. Doesn't really matter to them about what you want. What you need. What I need."  
  
"You deserve to find a guy who can give that to you."  
  
"You give Max what she needs."  
  
"I hope so. What do you think Max needs?"  
  
"She needs security. She needs somebody who won't use her and throw her away like an old doll. She puts on this tough-chic image most of the time, but inside she's this little girl who want the fairy tale ending. That's why she's so caught up with the wedding. It's like her life is finally falling into the pattern she wanted. She needs to be held and comforted. She needs you."  
  
"Are you a psychologist in disguise?"  
  
"No, I can just read people. Humans are really just talking books."  
  
"Can you read me?"  
  
"Yes. You're an interesting study."  
  
"What's my book's message?"  
  
Jo-anna thought about it for a minute.  
  
"You're torn. You love her, but the wedding plans are scaring you out of your wits. You probably wanted a quiet ceremony without any fuss, but the whole thing has turned into one giant affair. To make things worse, I'm in the picture and making it even bigger. If I'm to read all those stares you gave me correctly, then I'm guessing that you're wondering if you can honor your marriage vows...especially one to do specifically with fidelity. But you're even more worried about somehow hurting her. I think you've loved and lost before. Am I right?"  
  
Alec sucked in his breath.  
  
"Yes. On all accounts." he admitted.  
  
They reached her block of apartments. She looked at him.  
  
"If it's any comfort to you, you're not really attracted to me. You're just attracted to your old Casanova ways and projecting that attraction on to me."  
  
"But, you're beautiful."  
  
"Don't blame me. Blame the genes. But seriously, Alec. Don't worry. You're just having pre-wedding jitters. Everyone has it. When I used to work in a bar, I'd have to kick some nervous grooms out the night before their wedding, so that they'd actually make it to the church in the morning!"  
  
"You used to work in a bar?"  
  
"That was a while ago. Something came up, and I had to leave town. That's when I started planning other people's weddings."  
  
"When are you gonna plan your own?"  
  
She laughed as she got out of the car. She looked in through the rolled down window.  
  
"When I find a guy that's half as nice as you."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Don't mention it. Now go back to your fiancee, tell her how much you adore her and then I want you to do me a big favor."  
  
"Name it, Jo."  
  
"Tell her that Brin's fine. She's busy getting over the re-indoctrination. And Krit and Syl are okay too. And that we're all proud of her for taking down Manticore. And most important. Tell Maxie that none of us blame her for what happened with Tinga and Ben; that we think its great that the two of you hooked up; and that we'll all be there for her when you two say the 'I do's'. Oh, and I think that she should go with the red roses. It'll look super against the white lace tablecloths. Got all of that?"  
  
He stared at her like she had just crawled out of the looney tunes.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Her deep blue eyes glinted as she smirked.  
  
"The name's Jondy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: WELL? REVIEW! Were any of you expecting that? Be honest when you review. If you look at the previous chapter, I actually dropped a tiny, invisible hint - which I'll bring to light in the next chapter. So, if you want me to get started on it, review!  
  
SIGH. I watched 'Two' on Friday 26th(I'm behind in the season, remember) and Alec's british accent as he mouthed off the 'butt-ugly' steelhead was hilarious! Actually, any scene that had Alec in made me happy. I actually dreamt abt him last night. But, it was a kinda upsetting dream. I dreamt that Jensen was married to Julianne Morris - the girl who plays Greta in Days of Our Lives. The Eric/Greta storyline is on the verge of starting here in sunny South Africa, so I suppose that it was on my mind and therefore manifested itself into my dreams. But it was so real! The two of them were being interviewed, and Jensen was talking about a scene that they did in Days, and that's when he realised that he'd fallen in love with Julianne. When I woke up, I had to search through my memory for a few minutes before I realised that Jensen is NOT married or even dating Julianne. So, that was just wierd. Anyways. That's just my mind. It makes NO sense. I want to become a psychologist one day, but I often think that I'M the one in need of a shrink! Onto a happier note: I'll be 16 years old in 3 days! Can't wait! As a birthday present, I DEMAND a review. lol. Please? 


	6. A Madness Most Discreet

Title: Discovering Her Destiny : Tempting the Fates  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Alec, do you think that I'd give him to Max?  
  
Summary: The Fates weave the threads that lead people to their destiny. They've led Max astray before, but perhaps this time she's found her soulmate.  
  
Pairings: Max and Alec. If any two people were destined/designed to be together, it would be them.  
  
Setting: 2023  
  
Spoilers: Anything and Everything from both the show's seasons can pop up somewhere. I have only just begun to watch Season 2 myself - Designate This aired on the 22 March, so if I'm not totally accurate; just know it's because I must've read the transcript wrong or something, and TELL me that it's wrong, so that I can FIX it!  
  
Chapter 6: A Madness most Discreet  
  
  
  
"Jondy?"  
  
"That's what she said, Max. Jo's your sister."  
  
Max got up from the couch they had occupied and paced the room.  
  
"I can't believe it! She was here with me and I didn't even know?"  
  
"You all grew up. You can't expect to recognise all of them. You didn't recognise Zack the first time either. "  
  
"I should've known, Alec. She's my sister. I have to see her!"  
  
"You can't."  
  
"What! Why not?"  
  
"She won't be there. She's left town."  
  
"But..."  
  
Alec took her hand and gently pulled her back onto the couch.  
  
"She'll be back. She went to get you something you've always wanted."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She's bringing some of the other sibs to Seattle. You're gonna see your family again!"  
  
Max smiled as the tears slid down her cheeks. Alec put his arms around her as she cried on his shoulder.  
  
"Max."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want you to know that I love you from the bottom of my heart. I'm sorry that I haven't been too enthusiastic lately. It's Pre-wedding jitters."  
  
"I know, Alec. It's scary sometimes. I love you. You know that, right?"  
  
"Yeah." he said, nuzzling her nose with his.  
  
"Now THAT'S what I wanted to see!" said a voice from the doorway.  
  
They looked up, and Max gave a small gasp as she gazed upon the startling blue eyes of her sister.  
  
"Jondy!"  
  
Max flew off the couch to grab her in a fierce hug. Jondy laughed at her excitement.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Maxie!"  
  
"I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Actually, I wanted to study the guy who could actually put up with you to the extent of marriage."  
  
"And what do you think?"  
  
Jondy shot a grin in Alec's direction.  
  
"Well...he's definitely a hottie."  
  
"Is that all you women think about? I mean, of course I'm not too bad in the looks department, but what about my incredible intelligence, my outstanding personality, my remarkable bravery?" Alec asked, a little indignant that his engineered looks were the only compliments forthcoming.  
  
"And he's really humble, Maxie. He's a prize fish, alright. Where did you catch him?"  
  
"Manticore, where else?"  
  
"Aah. Good 'ol Manticore. Home to hundreds of gorgeous hunks, and I ran away. Do you know how hard it is to find a guy who can even begin to match up to our men's standards? I'm telling you, Max. You did all your sisters a big favor by letting them out. And the boys too. They find human women seriously lacking. Now maybe we can actually get a love-life!"  
  
"Any luck, so far?"  
  
"Alas. No such fortune for poor Jo. I laid my eyes on this dark haired transgenic who looked like he had been chiseled out of stone, but before I could charm my way into his heart, this giggly dumb platinum blonde transgenic came over and coiled around him like a python. Obviously the Manticore High ditzy cheerleader type. Freak!"  
  
"As opposed to..."  
  
"Excuse me, but I am NOT a ditzy, dumb or platinum blonde. Have you heard me make even one girly giggle in all of our re-aquaintance? Ask your fiancee over there, he knows that I'm one of the smarter individuals that he's had the privilege of meeting."  
  
"It's true, Max. The girl's got a brain hidden under that mop.  
  
"A mop? You compared my hair to a MOP. You know what, Max? I've changed my mind. You should dump the loser. Does he compliment you as poetically as he does me?"  
  
Alec was indignant.  
  
"First of all, I thought that you didn't care about your looks. Second, I tell Max that she's God's gift to me, ALL the time."  
  
"Alec, honey. Just because I don't carry on like Barbie Doll, doesn't meant that I like my hair being called a freakin' mop! And the 'God's Gift' line is sooo old! That is not poetry. That's cheap flattery. This is poetry:  
  
"Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs,  
  
Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes,  
  
Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears.  
  
What is it else? A madness most discreet,  
  
A choking gall and a preserving sweet."  
  
Alec had a blank stare on his face.  
  
"Poetry's not his strong point, Jon." said Max with a chuckle.  
  
"So I noticed. I'm guessing that Shakespeare wasn't on the syllabus"  
  
Alec was confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Correction: Who. William Shakespeare. Of the Renaissance. Greatest playwrite of all history. Created 'Romeo and Juliet', 'Macbeth', 'Hamlet, 'A Midsummer's Night Dream', The Taming of the Shrew'...any of this ringing a bell, pretty boy?"  
  
Max decided to elaborate for Alec's benefit.  
  
"English guy who used words like 'thou' and 'thy' and 'thee'."  
  
Jondy laughed.  
  
"See. If Max can manage to read 'em, so can you!"  
  
Alec shrugged.  
  
"Unless it was an army manuscript, I doubt that Manticore was even remotely interested in teaching us about 'Romeo and Macbeth's Midsummer's night dream of taming the shrew Juliet, in a hamlet. Actually, that sounds kinda kinky."  
  
Jondy sighed with considerable exaggeration.  
  
"This is what the world has come to. No culture. No brains."  
  
"I can play the piano."  
  
"You can?"  
  
"Yep, and I'm pretty good too. Can I marry your sister?"  
  
"I was kidding. I already gave you the go-ahead, Al. Just before I sent you back here to give Max the news."  
  
"Al?"  
  
"That reminds me! I thought that you'd left to fetch the others!" Max said, looking accusingly at both Jondy and Alec.  
  
"Changed my mind. If those morons can't get to Seattle by themselves, then they should've stayed back a grade at Manticore. I figured that I should spend a little quality time with my baby sister before she gets hitched. Besides, I have a contract with you, remember? I'm supposed to stay and help you organise the ceremony right up to D-Day. Lets say that I have a serious work ethic. Most of the very basic stuff is already taken care of - I even added a few superpeople to the guest list: Krit, Brin, Zane and Syl - who will hopefully make their way here without a) killing somebody, b) being killed or c) having a bad hair day."  
  
Max looked at her in awe.  
  
"I can't believe this! I'm getting married. I've got you back AND organising everything like a Pro, and I'm going to see Krit, Syl and Brin again. And Zane too!"  
  
"Zack would never approve of so many of us together! Too bad he can't be here. But, actually, he will be... in spirit."  
  
Max almost choked. She looked with guilty eyes to Alec, who looked worried. A message was conveyed between them without words.  
  
'She thinks Zack's dead!'  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
You can always tell who reads these by the comments in the reviews.  
  
Sorry that I've been so slow! School's been hectic, and I have examinations in less than a month. But after THAT, I'll have a three week holiday to recuperate and to continue steadily with this, plus a new project that I have in the works. First though, I REALLY should study for my upcoming exams. The marks that I achieve in these exams will determine wether or not I'll be accepted at a university. I'm not known for my academic achievements, and I'm not a disciplined studier either, so I really have to push myself. If I'm going to be distracted by writing fanfiction, I can kiss Psychology goodbye! So, try not to push me for speedy new chapters. But reviews are ALWAYS welcome. Thanks to all who review. They are all heartily appreciated! 


	7. Omens

Title: Discovering Her Destiny : Tempting the Fates  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Alec, do you think that I'd give him to Max?  
  
Summary: The Fates weave the threads that lead people to their destiny. They've led Max astray before, but perhaps this time she's found her soulmate.  
  
Pairings: Max and Alec. If any two people were destined/designed to be together, it would be them.  
  
Setting: 2023  
  
Spoilers: Anything and Everything from both the show's seasons can pop up somewhere. I have only just begun to watch Season 2 myself - Designate This aired on the 22 March, so if I'm not totally accurate; just know it's because I must've read the transcript wrong or something, and TELL me that it's wrong, so that I can FIX it!  
  
Chapter 6: Omens  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
The day should have been warm and sunny. Instead, heavy grey clouds covered the Seattle sky. Max sighed as she looked out the window. This was not the weather that should greet a bride on the morning of her wedding day. She'd been staying at her old apartment so that she wouldn't see Alec before she walked down the aisle. A knock on her bedroom door made her turn around. Immediately, a smile appeared on her face when she saw her visitor.  
  
Original Cindy held out her arms to give Max a congratulatory hug.  
  
"Today's the day! Are you ready, Boo?"  
  
"No."  
  
Cindy pulled back, frowning at Max's worried face.  
  
"I think you're supposed to say 'YES!!!! I can't wait to get married!' etcetera, etcetera. What's the dealio?"  
  
"How am I supposed to stand up there with Jondy as my Maid of Honor, and my brothers and sisters in the audience, and know that they think that Zack is dead?"  
  
Original Cindy shook her head at Max's fears.  
  
"Repeat after me, Suga: Today is my wedding day"  
  
"Today is my wedding day."  
  
"Today, I'm going to marry Alec, the love of my life."  
  
With Alec's name, came Max's smile.  
  
"Today, I'm going to marry Alec, the love of my life."  
  
"It's going to be perfect."  
  
"It's going to be perfect."  
  
"Good. All you have to do is get beautiful for your boy. Shove all your worries to the back room, ok?"  
  
"Got it! Thanks OC."  
  
"Hey, Original Cindy just wants to see her Boo happy! And she's gonna make sure that nothing goes wrong today."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Original Cindy never lies. Nothing's gonna upset her Boo's most important day of her life. You have her word."  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
"So, how does it feel?"  
  
"How does what feel? The tux?"  
  
They were in the apartment that Alec normally shared with Max. They'd moved out from Joshua's house not long after they had stated dating - needing privacy.  
  
"No, you idiot! You're getting married to Max. Today. The woman who, two years ago, probably would've disconnected my head from my body if I'd told her that she'd hitch it with you."  
  
"That was a long time ago, Sketch. Yeah, there were times when I wondered if I was losing my mind, but I can handle it. And so can Max. We've both changed."  
  
"You both seem the same to me...except that the two of you are actually getting MARRIED."  
  
"Ah. I see the light. Pal, are you mad at me for leaving the bachelorhood?"  
  
"Things just aren't gonna be the same."  
  
"Hey, Max and I will both be around. We'll all hang at Crash. Same as always. Nothing'll change."  
  
"Yeah, what about when the two of you got kids? You still gonna have time to hang with the gang?"  
  
Alec laughed.  
  
"That won't be for a long time coming, Sketchy. Come on. It's my wedding day. Can't you wish your friend a little good luck?"  
  
"Good Luck, man. I mean it. With Max, you're gonna need it!"  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
"Something Old, Something New. Something Borrowed, Something Blue. That, Max, is the secret to every happy marriage. Or so my Grandma used to tell me."  
  
"Yeah, Logan told me."  
  
"You spoke to Logan?"  
  
"He came over last night, while you were out. Said that I should wear these as my 'Something old'." Max held up an expensive-looking delicate pearl drop necklace. OC looked at it in horror.  
  
"Oh no, girl! I mean, those are stunning, but you can't wear those today!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Pearls are tears. I think it's an Irish saying."  
  
"Of course I'm wearing it! It goes perfectly with my dress. The Irish are nuts. Superstitions and leprechauns!"  
  
OC looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"OK, so I'm being a little supersticiously nutty today, myself but what's a necklace gonna do?"  
  
" Suit yourself...Don't say Original Cindy didn't warn ya! What about the others?"  
  
"Well, the lipstick is new. My garter's blue...Oh no!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot about 'Something Borrowed'!"  
  
OC looked thoughtful and went out the room. In a few minutes, she was back.  
  
"Never fear, Original Cindy's here! My Grandma gave me this charm bracelet back when I was just a little Boo. It's been my good luck ever since. Figured that you could borrow it."  
  
"OC! Oh my...It's beautiful. Thank you!" She threw her arms around her best friend.  
  
"Oh no, Girl! Don't start crying on me now! I refuse to let you get all puffy-eyed coz today..."  
  
"Today's my wedding day." Max finished off for her.  
  
"That it is."  
  
"Wish me luck?"  
  
"You already got it."  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
"You ready?"  
  
Alec glanced away at the mirror with a grin.  
  
"I'm always ready."  
  
"For tying the knot?"  
  
"You make it sound like a noose around my neck, Sketch!"  
  
"Well, you know what they say about women changing after the "I do's". By the way, I'm really honored to be your best man, Alec. It really means a lot to me."  
  
"No problem." said Alec, giving Sketchy a slap on the back.  
  
There had been nobody else. Except Logan. And Alec hadn't been too thrilled at that idea. So Alec had to settle for Sketchy.  
  
"Don't worry, Alec. I'll make you proud! The ring's right here in my pocket."  
  
"Good, coz you know what I'll do to you if anything gets screwed up today. Right?"  
  
"Don't sweat! The wedding will go off without a hitch. Trust me."  
  
If Alec wasn't in such a great mood, he would've taken Sketchy's last comment as a bad omen.  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
Jondy tapped her pen against her wrist impatiently. She was at Joshua's, waiting for her siblings to pitch up. Zane, Syl, Krit and Brin had been delayed a few days, and they still weren't in Seattle. No matter how many times she tried to call them, there was no signal. The wedding would take place in less than two hours, and Jondy would be damned if anything ruined Max's day. Her cellphone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jondy!"  
  
"Dammit, Zane! Where the hell are you."  
  
"Jo, you're NOT gonna believe this! We had to stop at this ranch to get provisions and..."  
  
Jondy heard a crackling sound.  
  
"Zane? Zane, you're breaking up. I can't hear you. Zane? Zane! Dammit!"  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
  
  
A/N: This WAS going to be the actual wedding chapter, but I still have to do more homework. I'm not a Christian, so I don't know much about the actual ceremony other than what I've seen on Days of Our Lives and Bold and the Beautiful! It would be much appreciated if somebody could send me a brief summary/overview of what has to happen when.  
  
I'm absolutely HEARTBROKEN about Dark Angel being cancelled! In South Africa we still have episodes to get through - we just watched 'Medium is the Message' on the 17th May, so we're not feeling the hunger pangs yet, although after we finish the finale, we'll be starving! I recently got a friend to FINALLY watch Dark Angel by lending her my tapes, and now she's HOOKED. I had to tell her that there's not going to be Season 3, and she was devastated. Here in S.A. Dark Angel is the channel's MOST POPULAR show! That shows how much of a fan base it has in one country alone. (And an almost third-world country at that!). If all fans of all countries stand together, and fight Fox's decision - we might just win this! We need to stand together - M/L and M/A- to get our show brought back!  
  
Don't make me beg. REVIEW!!!!! 


	8. Get Me to the Church on Time

Title: Discovering Her Destiny : Tempting the Fates  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Alec, do you think that I'd give him to Max?  
  
Summary: The Fates weave the threads that lead people to their destiny. They've led Max astray before, but perhaps this time she's found her soulmate.  
  
Pairings: Max and Alec. If any two people were destined/designed to be together, it would be them.  
  
Setting: 2023  
  
Spoilers: Anything and Everything from both the show's seasons can pop up somewhere. I have only just begun to watch Season 2 myself - Designate This aired on the 22 March, so if I'm not totally accurate; just know it's because I must've read the transcript wrong or something, and TELL me that it's wrong, so that I can FIX it!  
  
Chapter 8: Get me to the church on time  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
"Oh,crap!" swore Alec as he surveyed the traffic that barely moved even an inch in front of him. He gave up picking at his bow-tie and punched the dashboard in frustration. A very nervous Sketchy was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, and attempted to placate the very pissed off groom at his side.  
  
"Calm down, man!"  
  
"Dammit, Sketch! It's my wedding and I get stranded in a traffic jam. How the hell am I supposed to calm down?" Alec checked his watch and almost choked to realise that it was a whole three seconds since the last time he'd looked. He looked to his left and realised that the cars on that lane were moving at a decent pace, and that it was only the lane that he was on that had become stagnant. He rolled down the window and stuck his head out.  
  
"Hey, people! Can we get a move-on here, please? I've got a wedding to get to! Mine!"  
  
A large man in black leather with a bald head, long unruly beard and adorned with many colorful tatoos and rings, turned around on his motorcycle to give Alec the finger.  
  
"Asshole." Alec muttered and returned the gesture before bringing his head back inside the car.  
  
He opened the door.  
  
"Hey, Alec! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to see what the hold-up is. I'll be back."  
  
He jogged to the front of the street where he saw the problem. Police were roaming the area, randomly stopping pedastrians and a road block was being held so that they could check every motorist. It was then that Alec realised what they were checking for. Not only did every person have to present an I.D. document, but they had to display the back of their necks as well. The ordinaries were beginning to root out the transgenics, and they were doing a pretty thorough job of it. Alec turned and jogged back to the car where Sketchy was anxiously waiting.  
  
"We've got to get outta here, Sketch."  
  
"Huh? What's happening up front?"  
  
"Road block. They're busy stopping every car for some reason. I don't care. I have a wedding to get to and at this rate, I'm never gonna get to it in time."  
  
"Whaddya want me to do?"  
  
"Meet me there."  
  
"Alec, what are you gonna do?"  
  
"I'll see you later, Sketch." he called out as he exited the vehicle.  
  
Alec walked over to the guy he'd designated as "Asshole".  
  
"Hey, buddy. Wanna give me a ride?"  
  
Asshole looked at him with a grimace that only made his face look uglier.  
  
"Get the hell outta my way, you piece of..."  
  
Before Asshole could finish the sentence, his body was forcibly removed from the top of his bike and transported to the cold, hard tar of the road. The speed at which Asshole had been unceremoniously dumped, left the larger man stumped for words. Before his disbelieving eyes, Alec mounted the motorbike and slipping into the faster lane, sped off.  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
"Are they here yet?" Max was becoming very jittery. Original Cindy put a comforting hand on Max's shoulder.  
  
"Boo, don't worry. They'll be here. Probably got caught in traffic or somethang."  
  
Max shook her head.  
  
"OC, that's the oldest line in the book. He got cold feet and he ran. That's what happened."  
  
"No, don't you go doubting your Boy. He loves you, and he'll be here. He knows Original Cindy will kick his ass if he even thinks of leaving you at the altar."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"I know I'm right, Boo. I know I'm right."  
  
Just then, Jondy came flying into the room.  
  
"He's here, Max!"  
  
Max breathed a sigh of relief and OC gave her a light hug - trying not to crease Max's gown.  
  
"But we've still got to wait."  
  
Max and OC spoke in unison.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, due to an unfortunate set of circumstances, Alec had to abandon Sketchy in a traffic jam."  
  
"Let me guess. Sketchy's still got the rings."  
  
Jondy nodded in the affirmative. Max sat down with a sigh.  
  
"What about Zane and the gang?"  
  
Jondy's eyes darkened.  
  
"When he gets them here, that boy's gonna be in a serious amount of pain!"  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
Eventually, a rather harrassed looking Sketchy arrived. The guests, who had been patiently conversing among themselves began to settle down.  
  
The church looked lovely. The decor had cost a small fortune - all paid for thanks to Alec's and Max's cat-burglaring abilities - but it was worth it. Roses of all colors were everywhere, blessing the air with their natural sweet fragrance. Candles gave a romantic glow to the room, and the soft notes of the piano only enhanced the romantic mood.  
  
Alec and Sketchy stood at the alter, and the groom certainly looked dashing in his tuxedo. He studied the odd assortment of guests that sat before him.  
  
Original Cindy looked quite stunning in a deep violet dress and matching turban.  
  
Logan and Asha were a beautiful couple. She was wore a long, pale blue dress, while he had a grey suit. There was a time when Alec had resented Max's friendship with Logan, but on his wedding day, he felt nothing but good fellowship towards the man.  
  
The colorful mixture that was the Jam Pony crew added some spice to the ceremony. Alec was amused by the antics of Herbal Thought, who had arrived in all his Rastafarian glory. At the back, sat a sullen Normal in a tweed suit. Clearly uncomfortable to be on a social level with his employees, his sharp, beady eyed shifted restlessly - like a rat on the lookout for predators.  
  
Conspicuous by their absence, he noticed that Max and Jondy's siblings still hadn't arrived. He knew that Max would be deeply upset, and Jondy would be murderous, and his heart went out to the both of them.  
  
He noticed the guests turning their heads and he looked up. At the doorway to the aisle, stood Brittany, Logan's niece. She was dressed in a fairy- tale type dress of white and the palest pink. She began to walk, her rehearsed steps flawless as she scattered rose petals in her path. Alec gave her a grin, which she charmingly returned. The guests began their "Awwws" and "How cutes" and the cameras flashed from all corners. But then a new figure appeared at the back, and everybody's attention turned to Jondy. Her long golden hair was piled onto the top of her head in an array of carefully arranged curls and flowers, with enough long wisps flowing down her neck to cover her barcode. Her satin dress was the color of mother - of- pearl and the various blends of pale pinks, purples and greens danced in the light of the candles to match the shine in her eyes. She gave Alec a big smile before turning into position. When Alec looked forward again, he couldn't resist the gasp that escaped his lips. The guests stood in appreciation as the pianist began to play "Here comes the Bride". Max, her chocolate eyes brimming with joy stood at the doorway at last. Her gown was pure white and made of fine French silk and lace. It was a simple pattern, but it showed off her figure perfectly. Her dark hair was lightly curled and left free. Instead of a veil, she had opted for a wreath of white roses to encircle her head. To Alec, they were a halo, adorning his angel. Their eyes were deeply locked together as she began to walk down the aisle.  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
A/N: Well, since nobody was kind enough to inform me about the proceeds of a Christian wedding ceremony, I'm having to go along as I think fit. If I got anything wrong, then please tell me how it's done, because I need the details...ESPECIALLY in the next chapter.  
  
Review please...with a double Alec on the top. 


	9. Straight From the Heart

Title: Discovering Her Destiny : Tempting the Fates  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Alec, do you think that I'd give him to Max?  
  
Summary: The Fates weave the threads that lead people to their destiny. They've led Max astray before, but perhaps this time she's found her soulmate.  
  
Pairings: Max and Alec. If any two people were destined/designed to be together, it would be them.  
  
Setting: 2023  
  
Spoilers: Anything and Everything from both the show's seasons can pop up somewhere. I have only just begun to watch Season 2 myself - Designate This aired on the 22 March, so if I'm not totally accurate; just know it's because I must've read the transcript wrong or something, and TELL me that it's wrong, so that I can FIX it!  
  
Chapter 9: Straight From the Heart  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
I just want to say a special THANK YOU to SCARLET and GIRLTYPE for their  
  
help. My heartfelt gratitude goes to LITTLE-FELLA for sending me an extremely informative extract in an e-mail. Without you three, this chapter may never have seen the light of day. It's up to you to decide whether that's a positive statement or not. I did play around with the order that I was given, and I hope that it's okay. If I totally screwed it up, then please correct me!  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Alec and Max in matrimony. Marriage is a beautiful and joyous occasion, and the love shared between this young couple can only grow stronger and more powerful with each passing day. The bride and groom have requested that they present their own vows." The priest gestured to Alec to begin.  
  
Alec took Max's hand and cleared his throat in anticipation of the words of love that he was about to profess to her.  
  
"Maxie, when we met...we didn't exactly get along."  
  
Alec paused with a grin as he heard the chuckles among the crowd at his euphamism.  
  
"But you were there for me. You had my back, even when you were angry with me. Even when I'd brought tears to your eyes. You didn't turn me away."  
  
Alec paused again, not for effect, but because emotion had caused a tightness to develop in his throat. As he searched her eyes, he cupped his other hand around her cheek.  
  
"You were my friend. Something that I'd never had before, Max. You were my rock. My beautiful butterfly."  
  
He stroked her cheek.  
  
"And today, I swear to you, I will be there for you. When the going gets tough, I'm going to be there right by your side. When things are good, I'll be there smiling with you. When you're down, I'll cheer you up. I'll never abandon you. It looks like you're stuck with me, Maxie." He said with a wink.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Because the truth is, that I love you too much to even think of a life without you. Without you, my life's worthless. I'm yours. Utterly and completely. Yours. Forever."  
  
He took the ring that Sketchy had presented on cue.  
  
"This ring, Max, is a symbol of our love. But it's unneccesary, because you've already lassoed my heart."  
  
Alec slipped the delicate ring onto Max's finger, and he raised her hand to his lips.  
  
There were countless sighs from the female members of the audience, and even the stoic Jondy had to covertly wipe away a tear that threatened to spill over her lashes.  
  
Max swallowed back tears of absolute joy. Alec's words were simple, yet his meaning was clear:  
  
Nothing could tear them apart.  
  
She took a deep breath and began to speak. Unlike Alec, she hadn't really planned anything to say, but had decided to speak straight from her heart.  
  
"Alec. You say that I've stood by you, when you've been the one standing by me! There have been times when I was horrible to you. There were times when you could have walked away from me but you didn't."  
  
She blinked back tears.  
  
"I lost so many people that I loved. They always ended up leaving me. And when you came into my life, I pushed you away. But you never left me. Even when I'd say the most hurtful things, you stayed. You told me the truth, Alec. You never hid it behind pretty pictures. You've always been honest with me. And that's the most precious gift you could give me. And I'm being honest when I stand here and say, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be with you, and you only."  
  
She took the ring from Jondy.  
  
"They say that wedding bands are round because they represent eternity. Well, Alec. I may be stuck with you but you're going to have to accept that you're stuck with me too. Because when I put this ring on your finger, it's only coming off when it's developed a corner."  
  
"Doesn't sound like such a terrible fate." Alec murmered as the ring enveloped his finger.  
  
"Just you wait, Alec. You may live to regret this." Max said softly with a teasing smile.  
  
"Do you, Alec Brady, take Maxine Guevara to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
Alec, his eyes full of wonder as he gazed at his bride, answered with utmost confidence.  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you, Maxine Guevara take Alec Brady to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do".  
  
"Should anyone here have an objection to why these two should not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."  
  
"I object!"  
  
A figure stood at the back of the room. All eyes rapidly swivelled towards the person who had objected. The figure moved to the aisle.  
  
It was Original Cindy who spoke first.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Normal?"  
  
  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
Well, from here the wedding actually gets interesting. But unless I get at least 15 new reviews for this chapter, that won't happen. I'm dying to continue with Part 3, so I really want to get this over. So please click on the little grey button, and give me your 2 cents. 


	10. A nice NORMAL wedding

Title: Discovering Her Destiny : Tempting the Fates  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Alec, do you think that I'd give him to Max?  
  
Summary: The Fates weave the threads that lead people to their destiny. They've led Max astray before, but perhaps this time she's found her soulmate.  
  
Pairings: Max and Alec. If any two people were destined/designed to be together, it would be them.  
  
Setting: 2022  
  
Spoilers: Anything and Everything from both the show's seasons can pop up somewhere. I have only just begun to watch Season 2 myself - Designate This aired on the 22 March, so if I'm not totally accurate; just know it's because I must've read the transcript wrong or something, and TELL me that it's wrong, so that I can FIX it!  
  
Chapter 10: A nice Normal wedding  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
"I can't allow this marriage to take place." began Normal.  
  
"Why is that, my son?" asked the priest.  
  
"Because those two are just wrong for eachother."  
  
The audience groaned. Max and Alec were speechless.  
  
"They think they're in love, but the truth is, Alec's heart belongs to somebody else."  
  
There were gasps all around.  
  
"Alec, I know that you'd never admit it, but I know that you love me just as much as I love you."  
  
There was a stunned silence.  
  
Max didn't know whether to burst into laughter or cry that Normal had upset her wedding day. Alec was having a slightly different predicament. He didn't know whether to laugh or kill the guy.  
  
In the end, neither reaction was required. A great commotion outside broke the silence and diverted everyone's attention. Into the church, barged a very pissed off gentleman who sported a bald head, black leather and tattoos unlimited. Alec groaned as he recognised his buddy 'Asshole' from whom he'd 'borrowed' the bike that morning. Asshole angrily knocked Normal aside and stampeded down the aisle to grab Alec by his tuxedo collar.  
  
"You stole my bike!" he growled. The rage was evident in his voice.  
  
Max was indignant.  
  
"Hey, I'm trying to get married here if you don't mind. Can this wait?"  
  
Asshole turned around to look at Max. He visibly like what he saw.  
  
"Baby, if you want a real man..."  
  
He didn't get any further because Max's fist had greeted his nose. Asshole dropped Alec and howled in agony at the pain inflicted on his heavily bearded face.  
  
"You were saying?" scoffed Max.  
  
"Damned Bitch!" groaned Asshole. He then found himself on the ground - again - as Alec dropped him.  
  
Asshole lay on the floor of the church, breathing heavily as he looked up at the couple. Alec crouched down, and gave him some advice very quietly.  
  
" Your bike's out back. Go, take it and don't come back. If you do, I'll show you what pain really is. Are we clear?"  
  
Asshole nodded and got up as fast as he could - which wasn't fast enough for Alec, who grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet. He hobbled away the way he had come, painfully aware that he'd been humiliated by a guy half his size and a bride.  
  
Alec dusted himself off, and managed a grin at Max, even though he was just as dismayed as she looked. 'So much for the perfect wedding.' he thought.  
  
The candles still glowed. The roses still filled the air with their fragrance, but the atmosphere was tense and nervous, stifling him. He turned towards the guests.  
  
"Ladies; gents. I'm afraid that I'll have to call for a recess. As you've noticed, things aren't going too smoothly today and I need to talk to Max."  
  
He took Max's arm and led her outside to the church's garden. The weather had definitely cleared up since that morning. Alec took a deep breath.  
  
"I needed some air."  
  
He raked his hand through his hair and sighed. He looked at Max and pulled her in for a hug.  
  
"Everything's going wrong today, Alec." her voice was muffled against his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, just because a couple of things went haywire, it doesn't mean that everything's gone wrong. We're almost married, Maxie. All he has to do is pronounce us husband and wife, and it's over. Just hang in there, Mrs Brady."  
  
That got a small smile out of her.  
  
"What are we going to do about Normal?"  
  
Alec whistled.  
  
"I guess I better go and talk with him. Tell him that I'm uhh... not interested."  
  
"Want me to go with you?"  
  
"No, it's okay. I can handle Normal. Coming inside?"  
  
"No, I'll just stay out here for a while."  
  
Ok. Meet me back at the alter in...ten minutes."  
  
"It's a date."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Am I allowed to kiss the bride yet?"  
  
"Soon!" She smiled back.  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
Alec found Normal in the foyer, with Original Cindy giving him a major tongue lashing. Jondy was there too, looking like she wanted to deck him.  
  
"It's okay, OC. I'll take it from here."  
  
"You sure, Boo? 'Coz Loverboy here won't take a hint!" she said, gesturing to a scowling Normal.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks OC."  
  
"Max okay?" asked Jondy.  
  
"Yeah, a little dissapointed, but okay."  
  
"We'll go find her. Sometimes, Sistahs need a little talk." declared OC.  
  
"Knew she shouldn't have worn those darn pearls!"she muttered as they strolled outside.  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
Max was wandering around, admiring the architecture of the old church, when a voice called her name. She turned around and to her surprised delight, saw Syl. She hurried forward as best as she could manage with her dress and flashed a radiant smile to her sister. But Syl didn't return it. In fact, she looked downright angry.  
  
"Where's Jondy?"  
  
"Right here." said a voice behind them. Jondy and OC had arrived on the scene.  
  
"Jo..."  
  
"Where the HELL have you been? Where's that idiot, Zane? When I get my hands on him..."  
  
"Will you shut up and let me speak, Jo? We're late because we found Zack."  
  
Both Max's and Jondy's minds froze.  
  
"Zack?" they both whispered.  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
"Look, Normal. You're my boss and I respect you..." began Alec.  
  
Normal took Alec's hand and held it gently in his own.  
  
"You don't have to be ashamed, Alec. I've accepted this side of me."  
  
Alec extracted his hand from Normal's carressing.  
  
"That's great, Normal. It really is. But I'M not...like that."  
  
"Don't deny your feelings. I tried, but keeping them all bottled up inside drove me insane."  
  
"So you decided to announce them to an audience on my wedding day?"  
  
"I couldn't hide it anymore. And I couldn't let you go through with it. You can't marry her! You'd be miserable."  
  
"Normal, I love Max."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Alec winced.  
  
"You have to move on, Normal. You have to stop thinking of me as your "Goldenboy". I'm sure that you'll meet somebody else. I'm sure that there's a nice guy out there who's looking for somebody just like you." Normal refused to accept that.  
  
"I'm not interested in anybody else. Your face is the last picture that I see when I go to sleep, and you're the first person I think about when I wake up. That's love."  
  
Alec finally lost his temper.  
  
"No. That's OBSESSION. I don't know how to make this any clearer, but I love Max and I'm going to marry her today, and there's nothing you or anybody else can do about it. I think that you'd better go home."  
  
Normal nodded his head and turned around to walk away. He paused to turn around.  
  
"Tell Max that she's fired."  
  
"Then I quit."  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
"What do you mean, 'you found Zack'? He's dead!" ,asked Jondy.  
  
"Maybe you should ask Maxie here. We found him at this ranch where we stopped off to get supplies. Apparently, Max didn't want him pestering her anymore so she wiped out his memory and sent him to live the life of a farm hand."  
  
"That's not how it happened!" insisted Max.  
  
"Max, what's going on? How is Zack alive?" Jondy was torn between the argument of her two sisters.  
  
"Zack was dead, but Manticore brought him back. They replaced his missing organs with cybernetic implants. They also messed with his head, brainwashed him into thinking Logan was out to kill us."  
  
"Logan? Your friend, Logan?"  
  
"Yeah. At the time we were dating..."  
  
"So you exiled your own brother?" Jondy yelled. Her normally rational behaviour totally quelled.  
  
"I was giving him a normal life!"  
  
"How can you say that? We can't ever be normal. We have the damned barcode on the back of our necks to prove it." said Syl.  
  
"Humans are on the look-out for the 'mutants' and you just left Zack to be a sitting duck."  
  
Jondy rubbed her temples to ease the ache that had developed, and then turned to Syl.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's in the van with Zane and Brin. We've been jogging his memory the entire trip. He remembers most of it."  
  
Jondy left to find the van. Syl turned accusing eyes to a tearful Max.  
  
"I thought that Manticore taught us to never abandon our unit. I always used to think that you and Zack respected that rule above everybody else. Turns out, that I was only half-right."  
  
"Hey, ease up on her. I know that you're angry, but do you think that it was easy for Max to send her boy off when she needed him the most?" piped up OC.  
  
"When SHE needed him the most? Look, lady. I don't know what you know about us, but Zack was our lifeline. He was our common link. It was so hard for us to find eachother after he died. We had to start from scratch to establish what he'd done his entire life. Then it turns out that isn't dead. He had devoted himself to keeping us all safe and just because Maxie here didn't want that, we ALL suffered. You want to be left alone? You wanna live your happy little life here with your friends and your husband? Fine. We'll leave you alone. Goodbye, Max."  
  
"No, Syl! That's not what I want. I spent my entire life looking for all of you. Don't go when I've just found you."  
  
Syl sighed. She hated shouting at her sister, and Max looked so miserable on what should be the happiest day of her life. But Syl had been consumed by such fury, that Max's feelings hadn't mattered. She was still angry, but Syl managed a small smile for Max's benefit.  
  
"Don't you want to see him?"  
  
"I want to see everyone."  
  
Syl took Max's hand.  
  
"Then come on."  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
Alec wondered where Max was. She hadn't returned to the aisle. There was no sign of OC or Jondy either. Brittany, the little bridesmaid, had fallen fast asleep on Logan's lap. The guests were becoming antsy and frankly, so was he.  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
A/N I enjoyed writing this chapter. I am supposed to be studying for my exam tomorrow, but this is so much more fun! You know what to do. No more chapters until I get at least 15 new reviews! I think that 15 is a fair amount to ask, don't you? Especially since this chapter is so much longer than my last.  
  
Yes, the surname Brady was stolen from Days of our Lives. It just suits him so well! 


	11. Meet the Family

Title: Discovering Her Destiny : Tempting the Fates  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Alec, do you think that I'd give him to Max?  
  
Summary: The Fates weave the threads that lead people to their destiny. They've led Max astray before, but perhaps this time she's found her soulmate.  
  
Pairings: Max and Alec. If any two people were destined/designed to be together, it would be them.  
  
Setting: 2022  
  
Spoilers: Anything and Everything from both the show's seasons can pop up somewhere.  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
AN://  
  
Ok...I know that it's been months since my last update. I sincerely apologise. My muse has abandoned me and left me to fend for myself. I thought it would return with school, but apparently it liked the vaction so much that returning to work was just not on the cards.  
  
This chapter was *supposed* to be much longer and wrap off the wedding, but I decided that if you were going to see any form of update, it would have to be what I'd already written. If it's any comfort, the chapter that was supposed to have been ch 12 was completed in July. Needless to say, I've never been great at prioritising. (sp?)  
  
Candyabble...  
  
Your review opened my eyes. Really, I needed to hear that, and I thank you for helping me realise that writing fanfic should not be solely for the reviews! I guess it was some sort of need to fuel an ego or boost esteem, and the result was that I was manipulating a situation in order to achieve that. You're right. If my writing does not encourage reviews, then I have no right to hold any chapter hostage. It was a cheap ploy on my part and I can't apologise enough. It did, however serve as an experiment: The fact that I had a decent response to the 'chapter hostage situation', showed that people actually wanted this story to continue. At least, I hope so...  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
Chapter 11: Meet the family  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
Syl led Max to the van. The occupants were already out, greeting Jondy. Jondy herself was clutching Zack like he'd dissappear if she dared to let go. Her cheeks were wet and her make-up ruined from the tears that streamed down her face. For the second time in a very short while, Max had witnessed Jondy lose control of her tightly reined emotions. It was then that she realised how much Zack had meant to her sister, and how much it must've killed her when she'd heard that Zack was dead. Max tore her eyes away from the two and studied her other siblings. Krit, Brin and Zane watched her warily as Max and Syl approached them. They didn't look hostile, but they weren't exactly brimming with warmth either. It suddenly struck Max that she felt like an outcast from the people who had the most in common with her. And it wasn't just because she was dressed in a silken wedding gown while their attire consisted of jeans, t-shirts and tank tops. Max noticed Zack looking at her intently over Jondy's shoulder. Still, nobody spoke. Max found the silence deafening, and she begged them with her eyes to say something...anything.  
  
It was Zack who heeded her plea. He gently pulled away from Jondy and walked over to Max. He cupped her chin and lifted her head up so that her now downcast eyes would meet his stormy blue ones. He wiped away the silent tear that had slipped from her eyes and he sighed. "Why did you do it, Maxie?"  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
Alec saw OC enter the chapel - without Max or even Jondy. He caught her eye and made a subtle questioning gesture with his hands. She motioned with her her head that they were still outside. She looked calm and composed but the uneasiness in her eyes did not go unnoticed by him. Once again, Alec excused himself from the absolutely baffled guests and went in search of his runaway bride. She wasn't in the garden, but he did hear voices in the parking area.  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
Zack was never comfortable with human emotion: his or other's. But Jondy's break down and the sight of Max all dressed up for her wedding did manage to invoke a sentimental clogging in his throat. He debated with himself whether it was because his little sister was getting married without him or because he held feelings for her that would be classified as unbrotherly. He had no answer. All he knew was that he loved Max and that seeing her in the wedding gown was probably the most painful experience he had ever encountered. She hadn't answered his question, but he knew her reasons. She had sacrificed him to hold on to Logan a little bit longer. The irony was that in the end, her sacrifice was fruitless because she'd discarded wheelboy - who apparently wasn't a wheelboy anymore - and moved onto her latest sidekick. The others had been filling him in on that particular tidbit on the long drive over from Buddy and Mary's farm where they had stopped for food supplies and consequently found him. That had been a surprise. Max had left the man she'd refused to abandon for another X5. Zack remembered Alec vaguely. Little plot points ran through his mind:  
  
The clone or twin of Ben  
  
The annoying guy who perpetually pissed Max off.  
  
The X5 who he had almost choked to death.  
  
The fool who *hadn't* arrived to help Max when the Steeelheads had kidnapped her.  
  
The man who was coming round the corner towards them at that moment.  
  
Brother - in - law?  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
Please review. I'm asking nicely and not threatening with chapter withdrawal, because, honestly, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. And if you want it, here's a South African update: We finished Season 2. Freak Nation sucked. I remember that I re-watched AJBAC abt 10 times after it aired and could not get enough of it. I haven't even bothered putting in the FN cassette.  
  
Please read Big Brother Dark Angel by Little Fella and myself (Little- Goddess). If you hate reality shows, don't be alarmed, so do we. We plan on ripping off that show as much as we can. :) 


	12. Typical

Title: Discovering Her Destiny : Tempting the Fates  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Alec, do you think that I'd give him to Max?  
  
Summary: The Fates weave the threads that lead people to their destiny. They've led Max astray before, but perhaps this time she's found her soulmate.  
  
Pairings: Max and Alec. If any two people were destined/designed to be together, it would be them.  
  
Setting: 2022  
  
Spoilers: Anything and Everything from both the show's seasons can pop up somewhere.  
  
Chapter 12: Typical  
  
_-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*- _ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_  
  
OC sighed in tired exasperation. This wedding had become the most draining experience of her life. The guests were yet again shooting not-so-subtle glances at their watches. She didn't blame them. The ceremony...or the lack of one, was dragging on much longer than anticipated. She could only imagine what the hell was happening outside...  
  
_-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*- _ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_  
  
"Hate to interrupt this charming family reunion, but I'd like to get married soon...preferably today if that's okay with everyone?"  
  
It was a rhetorical question. Alec didn't expect anyone to answer him. However, that's exactly what Zack did.  
  
"No, it's not okay," he barked.  
  
Typical.  
  
"Why? Planning on marrying her yourself?" retorted Alec before he could wisely keep his mouth shut. With Zack, a certain amount of restraint had to be shown unless you wanted the guy to be sore at you for the rest of your life. However, the last thing an eager bridegroom needed to be told on the day of his wedding was that the brother-in-law from hell had a problem with him. After all, Zack hardly knew him. They had run into eachother when Zack had held him in the air in a death grip on his throat which left him gasping for breath. And they'd had a drink at Crash, when Alec had made a few quips about Zack's feelings about Max and 'Living the dream'... just before Max had gone and gotten herself captured by Alec and Zack's mutual friends the Steelheads. OK. So, he and Zack didn't have the most solid relationship in the world, but there was counselling for stuff like this nowdays...  
  
"Do you really think I'd let Max get stuck with someone who's going to get her killed? I remember you, 'Alec'. When Max was captured you were still at Crash, drinking or playing a game of Pool or maybe even getting laid. I don't know what you were doing where. Or with whom, and I don't care, but you weren't there for Max. What makes me think that you'd look after her now?"  
  
So that was Zack's problem. Alec had to admit that he felt really guilty about that incident when he hadn't been around, but Max had never brought it up so he never pressed the issue. Afterall, he had tried to actually kill her so his failure to help her with the Steelheads and Logan-killing Zack hadn't really sunk her opinion of him any further. It had been too low to sink any further.  
  
"There's always the little fact that we weren't in love then and we are now." Feeble excuse, but true. "Max, tell your brother that I'm not going put you in any more danger....Max? MAX! Snap out of it. You can imagine what our honeymoon's going to be like when we're actually on it."  
  
"Oh yeah. That distracted look of growing horror just depicts pleasure, doesn't it?" snidely asked Syl.  
  
He turned to her, Brin, Krit and Zane.  
  
"There's refreshments inside. Knock yourself out. Jondy, you better get back there and see if everything's alright."  
  
Realising that this disagreement needed to be sorted out without their prescence, the X5s hurriedly made their exit in search of free food. Alec turned back to Zack.  
  
"See? You've upset Max. How could you do that to you own SISTER on her wedding day?"  
  
Alec just had to stress on the word 'sister'. There was no way in Manticore that he going to have a macho X5 wrestling competition to see who wins the girl. Not that he wasn't up to it. just not today, and definitely not in this tux. It was hired, damn it!  
  
"I haven't upset her. She's just come to her senses and realised that she doesn't want to spend the rest of her life with you and your steelhead friends."  
  
"They're more your friends than mine, Robocop. I'm sure Lux just lapped you up...or not, coz that would've caused a malfunction...but Lucky Eddy was *REAL* fond of you. Are there any skeletons in your closet Zack? Do you need to come out of one? 'Cause Normal needs a friend."  
  
The punch to her groom's nose is what finally brought Max out of her reverie and back into reality. She put a restraining arm between the two most important men in her life.  
  
"Zack! Back off! Alec, are you okay?"  
  
"He punched me!" Despite it all, Alec was still incredulous.  
  
"And you probably deserved it. Now shut your trap. I was thinking and... I think that we shouldn't get married - yet."  
  
Zack's face displayed victory. Alec's face displayed ... a bruised nose.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Let me finish," she interrupted. "I want to get married - and today would be nice too, but I don't feel right about Joshua, Dix, Mole, Luke and all our other friends not being here on the most important day of our lives. Seeing Zack, Syl, Brin and Zane here made me realise that they're my friends too. We're all part of the Freak Nation, and it's not right to get married without them."  
  
"The church won't allow them in, Max. You know that. They think that they're Satan's children or something."  
  
"Then why are *we* here, Alec? Just because we look human doesn't make us human. We don't even have a religion. If I can't have my family at our wedding, then we're gonna take the wedding to the family! Let's get married in Terminal City!"  
  
Alec didn't have to answer. She could see by the look on his face that he liked the idea. TC might not have the enchanting look of the old church, but it was home. As for Zack. Well, judging by the sagging of his shoulders, he seemed to resign to the fact that Max was going to marry Alec one way or another.  
  
_-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*- _ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_  
  
When everybody heard about the location change, that was the last straw. Everybody who wasn't OC, Logan, Asha, Sketchy or an X promptly vanished. 


	13. Newlywed Lovebirds

Title: Discovering Her Destiny : Tempting the Fates  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Alec, do you think that I'd give him to Max?  
  
Summary: The Fates weave the threads that lead people to their destiny. They've led Max astray before, but perhaps this time she's found her soulmate.  
  
Pairings: Max and Alec. If any two people were destined/designed to be together, it would be them.  
  
Setting: 2022  
  
Spoilers: Anything and Everything from both the show's seasons can pop up somewhere.  
  
Chapter 13: Newlywed Lovebirds...  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
Above Terminal City, the sky was a hazy mixture of gold, red and orange specks. The perfect sunset to drive off into. All Max and Alec wanted was to escape the madness of the day and set off for their new life together. The idea of a reception just did not hold any appeal anymore. They almost succeeded in slipping away unnoticed when a forbidding arm halted them.  
  
"Oh no, you don't! There's still plenty more action, Lovebirds. You can't fly away yet!"  
  
She motioned towards her handiwork.  
  
"So...you like?"  
  
Max and Alec stood in awe of Jondy's genius. They gazed upon her latest masterpiece of planning and were spellbound by the scene before them. In the two hours that had passed since Max and Alec had left the church for the less romantic Registry Office, Jondy and her helpers had been busy. The dining hall had been set up almost as beautifully and as fragrantly as the church had been.  
  
"We like - lots. Thanks so much, Jo!" replied Alec, giving her a hug.  
  
"Anyone ever tell you what a brilliant sister you are?" asked Max as she pulled Jondy into a hug as well.  
  
"All the time, baby sister." laughed Jondy. Max laughed too as she pulled away.  
  
"Really, Jo. Thank you. We really appreciate it. You know we love you right? And you can visit us all the time."  
  
"I'll hold you to that, Maxie. I intend on visiting my little nieces and nephews often, so..."  
  
"Whoa...Alec and I have just got married. Kids aren't even in the picture yet!"  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that, Sis. Once you're on your honeymoon, I'm guessing that kids are going to enter the picture even sooner than you'd expect!"  
  
Max scowled and then realised something.  
  
"You know what Alec's planned for our honeymoon?"  
  
She noticed Jondy's hesitation and Alec's desperate signalling to her to not say anything. She glared at him and then turned back to Jondy.  
  
"Jondy, the best sister in the world. You love me, right?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Then, you wouldn't mind telling me what Alec's got hidden up his sleeve, would you?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him?"  
  
"He won't tell me!" she whined. She turned to Alec with a pleading look.  
  
"Nope. No you don't, little Heart. You're not getting a word out of any of us. It's a surprise, Max. The operative word in the term being 'surprise'."  
  
Max pouted in indignation and a chuckling Jondy cut between them and put her arms around both their shoulders. Then she steered them inside the reception hall.  
  
"Now, now, dears. No more squabbles. I understand that this whole marriage deal is incredibly hard work, but I'd appreciate it if the marital disputes are put on hold until AFTER the reception.  
  
Much groaning and complaining followed.  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
Jondy turned to give the arriving crowd a welcoming smile. Asha made her way over to her.  
  
"Jondy, this is fantastic! When I get married, consider yourself hired."  
  
Jo gave her a good natured grin.  
  
"Did you ask Logan first?"  
  
Asha blushed and proudly displayed her left hand - complete with a new diamond ring.  
  
"He proposed last night. Candlelight dinner, dancing, down on one knee, the works!"  
  
"About time too."  
  
"Yeah, I'd given up on him. And then he decided to surprise me! I was so stunned!"  
  
"And happy?"  
  
"Thrilled!"  
  
Jondy gave Asha a huge hug. The two had become quite good friends during the time that they had got to know eachother.  
  
"Asha, I'm so glad for you! I'd be honored to be your wedding planner. Just set the date!"  
  
Asha gushed her thanks and then left in search of her new fiancèe. Sketchy picked up a microphone and joined Jondy at the front of the hall.  
  
"Testing. Testing. Ladies and gentlemen. It is our great honor to present..."  
  
"Mr and Mrs Alec Brady!" announced both Sketchy and Jondy in perfectly timed unison. It was painfully obvious that Jondy had made him rehearse his lines endlessly to achieve absolute perfection. Max and Alec made their entrance to a round of applause. Alec wondered how Jondy survived the stress of the wedding, the ordeal of meeting her 'dead' brother, setting up a perfect reception and still look like she could take on Manticore's finest whilst still keeping every tendril of perfectly curled hair in position. At the moment, she was supervising the waiters who were pouring wine in the glasses of the guests who had also been seated.  
  
"Your sister's amazing, Max," he commented as he held out his glass to be filled.  
  
"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" Max smiled fondly. She was so glad that everything was finally right:  
  
She and Alec were finally married. Normal had shown up again with a shameful face and admitted that he had been under the influence of Aspirin and Soda. He profusely apologised to Alec and then made a hasty retreat after offering them back their jobs. Zack and Alec had reached some sort of unspoken truce and although Zack couldn't bring himself to stay for the reception, he had given her a light kiss on the cheek and wished her well. Brin said that he had gone to the Space Needle to clear his head. In contrast to their coldness that afternoon, her other siblings had become friendly and gushing towards their baby sister. She believed that the change in attitude was due to Zack's approval and forgiveness. And now, surrounded by her family and friends and husband, Max found herself gloriously happy.  
  
Alec smiled at the look of contentment on her face, and then leant down to kiss her: a long ,slow, deep kiss that defined perfection. For him anyway. Max's eyes popped open, flushing due to the whistles and the calls for more from their temporarily forgotten audience. It appeared that the Freaks had a fine appreciation for romance. Alec, being the show-off that he was, grinned wolfishly and complied. Before Max could raise a single protest, he had captured her mouth once more. More applause followed.  
  
Sketchy, who had been chatting with Cindy, remarked.  
  
"Somewhere in the world, I know that there's a girl for me."  
  
"Hiding, no doubt!" quipped OC.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed in indignation. OC had to laugh.  
  
"Just kidding, Boo."  
  
"Good. Gotta go, OC. Everybody's got their drink. That's my cue."  
  
"Jondy's been whipping you into shape, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Believe it or not, I think she's beaten some class into me. The Sketchmeister is no more!"  
  
BELCH  
  
"Uhh...no worries there Boo. You're still the same."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
Sketchy stood and walked to the front, so that all could see him. After all the times he'd been exposed to the transhumans, he no longer felt afraid of them but had accepted them to be normal blokes whom he could call his friends. Joshua adored him, and Sketchy had to admit that he was fond of the Big Fella too. He tapped his glass lightly for silence. He took a deep breath to calm his jitters.  
  
"Ladies and gents. I would like to propose a toast. These two people whose love you've all come to celebrate, are two of my best friends. Max, you've been around for years. OC and I watched you arrive late on the first day of work...and every day after that. We've watched you give Normal more hassle and grey hairs than the rest of us put together. We've watched you make out with Normal, which was probably the scariest experience for all of us. I, personally am still trying to repress. We've experienced you dying...only to return in tip-top form and flash your...nice scar in the middle of Jam Pony. But most importantly, we've watched you change from a totally lovable bitch to somebody who's just totally lovable and a kick-ass leader! And OC and I are going to miss you like crazy at work. 'Coz without you Max, Jam Pony just won't be the same."  
  
Max honestly was about to start tearing up. It was such a sweet speech - coming from Sketchy, no less, and although he revealed some incidents that she would have preferred to keep under wraps, she loved his words all the more because it wasn't the speech that had been approved by Jondy. He'd come up with everything on the spot, and it all came from the heart. If Jondy was fuming, she wasn't letting it on.  
  
"Alec, you walked in one day and you nabbed yourself a job. Man, you came, you saw and you conquered. Max hated your guts and you still stuck around. And now look at you. You've gotten yourself hitched to your numero uno enemy. That calls for some respect! Just don't forget us, aiight? You're still our bud! Just because you tamed the shrew...just kidding Max...don't forget us single people who are still in the bachelorhood. 'Coz we're never gonna forget you."  
  
He raised his glass, and everybody followed suit. Although she had made the exception to Joshua's famous hotdogs - which were proudly offered to everyone - Jondy had been forcing some Logan-like culture onto everybody in TC.  
  
"To Max and Alec. May the two of you have a long and happy life together. Try not to kill eachother, and may you have a long and happy life together."  
  
As everybody clinked their glasses together, Jondy stood in anticipation of her own speech.  
  
"I'm just going to give the newlyweds some short and simple advice: When you're wrong, say you're sorry. When you're right, hush up! On the days you don't like eachother, remember that you love eachother."  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
THE END...  
  
To find out how the marriage life turned out... To find out if their love story was a 'Happily Ever After'... To find out if the soap opera type drama is REALLY over...  
  
there's a sequel in the works! Ch 1 already up...Final Destination  
  
Please, please, please review! If you like /love/ hate this story - I'm all ears. 


End file.
